User talk:ShinxBoy1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Pokemon Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 16MaxR's TPI page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivanornels (Talk) 01:47, June 13, 2012 Your on ExplosiveScolipede's TPI, right? Well, Vaporeon wants to make an alliance with Luxio. That way, they could ace through the challenges safely. I find no intention of bossing others around... You can be captain! :D The best part is, even with suspision of others, we don't have oddness because we are on the same team. What do you say? -Mango Dolphin 03:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hold on, I want to have Shiny Fraxure instead... sorry. I did it quick because of the tinychat connection. I have made it to the finish line, repeat, made it to the finish line. What happened to the competition? I've hugged and berry'd your pokemans and pokeman eggs! Congratulations on your Rayquaza egg! What I just said above. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 03:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Confessional: Pikachu's are getting one of their teammates booted again.... I feel kinda sorry.... but our team has to win. I will try to support the Mutant Weedles the best I can! Time to kick it up a notch! I no one, and I mean NO ONE gets hurt before TPI ends! (Shiny Vaporeon is seen in the bottom corner, with a knife next to her, but must be hard to see) Everyone's reaction of my confessional is going to be hilarious. - 03:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) If I was a bit too late for the quiz, i'm sorry. I had no internet for a WEEK. So yeah, sorry. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 00:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) BTW, those questions aren't easy. 1. Larvitar Family? 2. What. I never heard of such things. 3. I think Lucario or someone else, I don't know Max. 4. REALLY?! You mentioned NOTHING about that to me. 5. Justin's getting better, so it's Justin Bieber. It's your fault for this. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) 1. He's him? Yeah, that's not a bad thing, a horrible way to hate someone for being themselves, dude. But that's the answer! 2. MALE. M A L E. Are you deaf? 3. Genesect. If not, then i'm with the fanon pokemon. 4. Many people have theories. In the first games, it was said that Mew or Mewtwo was a god and pretty much considered "God of Pokemon". When Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum came out, Arceus was the new god and took over Mew's role. People started waring and logicalizing about this, and different theories were created. Mewtwo, Arceus, Mew, or no god at all. Then they will change the god to a new one and Arceus will be in his/her shadow. So my answer is multiples. Arceus AND Mew. Arceus= Egg. Mew= DNA of ALL Pokemon. 5. POTATO! ... ... ... shoot. Confessional: Number 4 has different decisions, so THEREFORE it has multiple answers. Great choice, LUXRAY! Okay, maybe i'm a bit too rude. Being logic is exausting but rewarding. But i'm sooooo hungry... Voice: I could make you a cupcake! Oh, thanks! Wait a minute, hold on... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *Shiny Vaporeon shows up from the shadows with a knife and they run out of the confessional* -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) BUTT. :3 Aw man, I really loved Palpitoad! Oh well, i'll see you soon, shadowduck. First of all, spelling mistakes. *has hands *lion-like Second of all, Arceus isn't the entire Pokemon god. Duh. And also, we have different choices about awesome electric types. I think Raikou is pretty sweet, awesomer than Luxray. He is a legendary dog, but he slightly looks like a lion. *shrug* 1. Frosslass 2. Luxray and/or Raikou- Lolkidding it's your choice of Luxray. Duh. 3. Arceus Confessional: I can't believe Luxray's effort on this one! "A lion-like electric pokemon that rules"?! SERIOUSLY?! We have different choices! Next time, NEXT TIME, he BETTER choose a good challenge that's hard for once! And it better NOT be a quiz show! If Luxray EDITS my message in ANYWAY, I will cut his head OFF!!!!!!! -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you KIDDING ME?! I never referenced Mew as a god. It was a theory. Also, USE THE SIGNATURE BUTTON! How am I supposed to tell from you to SOMEONE ELSE?! This is the FLUFFING LAST STRAW! USE MORE GRAMMAR AND FLUFFIN' SAY IT'S YOU FOR ONCE! I'M SICK OF IT! YOU GET FLUFFIN' OVER HERE AND '''GET' THE FLUFF INTO GRAMMARVILLE! USE THE FOUR TILDES! IT CLEARLY STATES TO USE IT OR THE SIGNATURE BUTTON! DO IT BEFORE YOU GET ME TO MURDER YOU!'' ''-Mango Dolphin (talk) 01:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC)'' I've been having problems lately... I won't be able to communicate, and the phone way sucks, cuz it shows the mobile way. The only times at the most I can communicate is Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and the iPad. So you need to give me time to answer, sorry dude. I still can compete, as long as it's not timed. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know this seems a bit early, but can I send in a confessional? I'm gonna write this anyways, but also, can Fraxure evolve? It's all part of her confessional. Confessional: *has cloak or shadow on* So, you have all been wondering where I have been for the past two times. Well i've been training. With Niriga the Reshiram. I have now evolved. *throws off cloak* BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW QUEEN! And your co-queen, me. *A Reshirams foot crashes through the confessional and the camera messes up* -Mango Dolphin (talk) 02:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Espeon? Umbreon? OH! Vaporeon? Maybe even Flareon? Black or Yellow or Blue. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 15:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S, I won't choose one of the aboves. I suck at guessing. The Ditto is either Ditto, Arceus, or Zoroark. You know how sneaky those Zoroark are! Confessional: Well, I was the co-queen. Reshiram is the queen. *Reshiram bows her head in* Reshiram: You've got that right! Me(MANGO DOLPHIN, the Shiny Vaporeon): Why are y'all interuppting? Your supposed to throw your new potion on the floor! (leaves room) Haxorus: Oh. *drops the potion and smoke spreads everywhere* Dang you, Mango! -Mango Dolphin (talk) 00:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Didn't I say Zoroark? I had my chances the most with that.. Oh well! Just vote off Krokorok.... I rarely know him. Plus, he's kinda scary..... Your BB hosting? SWEET! I call dibs on Shiny Rayquaza! If not possible, Shiny Reshiram or Shiny Vaporeon. But mostly Shiny Rayquaza. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Aw man! Shiz just got reeeal! Just remember to let me have time to finish. It's unfair when I can't compete because I was busy with life or something else. We all have lives. But still, shiz just got real! -Mango Dolphin (talk) 13:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude! What the heck! I told you I can't do a timed challenge because we all have different times and I have very important things to handle! Just let me finish my things, I don't always have enough time. T_T -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S, I'm not angry, i'm strained on not being able to finish the challenges of what you come up. Really! Guess what? Haxorus also goes insane. Confessional: I didn't WANT to be voted out.. Me: Too bad, you were voted out! Haxorus: Well, I will NOT rest until I get my reveng- Me: Sorry, she's not acting right.... Well, we are all counting on Jumpluff. You go, bro! -Mango Dolphin (talk) 22:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I was at church. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 19:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) piplupfan34. Who are these people? -Mango Dolphin (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shinx, it's been about 3 weeks until you reported to me... What's wrong? -Mango Dolphin (talk) 21:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Dang, I didn't get to see dem things. Well, anyways, I'm proud to be on a water types team! Hurray! Lkdwnbjsvkibsvhzdskjavsk adsfhlCGjkvzfs;ljgrsydfxjklgtsafjlh (S) Haxorus: She had sugar earlier. Explouds Pants? I don't get this challenge but there I go. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 16:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't active, I was sick last week. Hope I can catch up. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 21:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC)